Museum of Liverpool
The Museum of Liverpool in Liverpool, England, is the newest addition to the National Museums Liverpool group having opened in 2011 replacing the former Museum of Liverpool Life. National Museums Liverpool intention is for the new venue to tell the story of Liverpool and its people, and reflect the city’s global significance. The museum is housed in a new purpose-built building on the Mann Island site at the Pier Head. History it replaced.]] National Museums Liverpool intention is for the new venue to tell the story of Liverpool and its people, and reflect the city’s global significance. The museum is housed in a new purpose-built building on the Mann Island site at the 'Pier Head'. The museum replaces the Museum of Liverpool Life, which closed in June 2006. The museum, designed by architects 3XN and engineers Buro Happold, was expected to cost £72 million and provide 8,000 square metres of exhibition space, housing more than 6,000 objects. There are also plans to have flexible spaces that regularly change to enable National Museums Liverpool to show more of their collections. Exhibitions Exhibits from the entirety of National Museums Liverpool's collections are used for the Museum of Liverpool's displays. They tell the story of the city through items from collections of costume and decorative art, entomological and botanical collections and objects representing social and urban history, as well as oral testimonies, archaeological material and photographic archives. On 27 February 2007, steam locomotive Lion, star of the film The Titfield Thunderbolt, was moved by road from Manchester to Liverpool for conservation work prior to it taking pride of place in the new museum. Core themes The Museum displays are divided into four main themes, Located in four large gallery spaces: * The Great Port, * Global City, * People’s Republic, and * Wondrous Place, On the ground floor, displays look at the city's urban and technological evolution, both local and national, including the Industrial Revolution and the changes in the British Empire, and how these changes have impacted the city's economic development. The upper floor looks at Liverpool's particular and strong identity through examining the social history of the city, from settlement in the area from Neolithic times to the present day, migration, and the various communities and cultures which contribute to the city's diversity. The Museum also features: * Little Liverpool, a gallery for children under six; * History Detectives, an interactive archaeology and history resource centre; * A 180-seat theatre for community and audio-visual performances; * Meeting facilities; * Brasserie (Cafe) . Opening The Museum opened in 2011, with an 'Official Opening' by Her Majesty The Queen on the 2nd of December 2011. But some of the external works are still being finished in 2012. Large exteranl ramps and teraces at each end overlooking the Dock area are still closed to the public.Site visit Jan 2012 by user:BulldozerD11 Transport exhibits tractor]] * Liverpool Overhead Railway car & section of track + dispaly on the systems history. * Sentinel steam wagon 6842 * Liverpool & Manchester Railway steam engine Lion * Dockyard goods crane built by ? Photo gallery George Collings electric crane - Liverpool museum - DSCF3013.JPG George Collings electric crane - Liverpool museum - DSCF2997.JPG George Collings & Son electric crane mfc plate - DSCF2996-001.JPG Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * Transport museums * List of museums in Merseyside References External links *Museum of Liverpool *National Museums Liverpool Category:Museums founded in 2011 Category:National Museums Liverpool Category:Proposed museums in the United Kingdom Category:City museums Category:History museums in Merseyside Category:Art museums and galleries in Merseyside Category:Local museums in Merseyside Category:Museums in Liverpool